


Midnight Mist

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Summoning, M/M, Not Beta Read, demon!San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Wooyoung had done his fair share of stupid dares, thanks to Yeosang. However even he had to admit that summoning a demon hadn't been his brightest idea.At least it's a pretty demon?





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had that moment when you just knew that you’ve made a dumb mistake? That oh shit moment, when you have to wonder why you didn’t listen to that little voice of reason in your head. Wooyoung was experiencing that moment right now. 

In his defense, all of this had started with a stupid dare. Yeosang had easily thrown him a bone and he had eagerly latched on to it. You see, Wooyoung had always been impulsive by nature and easily riled up. If you told him not to do something, then guess what, he would do it. It was one of the things that his friend Yeosang had always taken advantage of. The older man knew exactly what buttons to push in order to get the reaction that he wanted. 

And Wooyoung was stupid enough to fall every time for his tricks. It was the only reason why he was in this very risky situation to begin with. The raven-haired man was regretting everything, even buying those stupid cheap candles. 

He belatedly realized that his room was a mess with everything strewn around. The room smelled of smoke and incense. Most of the candles had been blown out, the moment that his window had slammed open, wind rushing in. Only a few remained lit now, plunging the room in semi-darkness.

Still none of that mattered at the moment, not when he had bigger problems on his hand. The light from the small flames that remained was just enough to illuminate the figure that was currently pinning him to the floor. The man was pale in every sense of the word. From his fair skin to his grey hair, to his blue eyes. Under other circumstances Wooyoung would have considered it to be a pleasant face to look at. Of course it was also rather hard to ignore the ivory horns adorning the man's head. 

Wooyoung mentally cursed his current situation. Why the fuck had Yeosang given him that book to begin with? Wooyoung swore that he was going to kick his best friend’s ass if he ever got out of this alive...somehow. 

His thoughts were cut short when he felt the man - not a man, definitely a demon Wooyoung’s mind was quick to correct - move against him. The human almost choked on his own spit when hands moved against his sides, fingers trailing lazily against clothed skin.

Wooyoung was stuck wondering what would be worse, being killed or molested...

A tiny part of his brain was quick to point out that as long as he survived this, he had nothing to complain about and he would be able to kick Yeosang's ass. Now that thought alone was enough to give him both hope and courage. That was until those same hands settled on his hips, fingers pressing into flesh. Wooyoung was sure that he could as well have been naked at the moment with how those hands left a burning trail in their path. 

“Your heartbeat is so loud,” the demon purred, lips curving in a wicked grin, with dimples and all. His voice was treacherously soft, wrapped in heat and honey that had Wooyoung unconsciously shivering. The reaction seemed to please the demon as he moved closer, face only inches away from Wooyoung’s. 

From this close he was devastatingly beautiful, but it was in that same way that a lion or a panther was beautiful. You could appreciate how regal and stunning these creatures were but you also knew that they could tear you apart without a second thought. 

“You’re afraid,” the demon told him in a far too contemplative voice that irked the human. Wooyoung was tempted to protest, he still had some pride left in him, but the words died on his lips as soon as he felt lips run against his chin and jaw-line. If he had thought that the demon’s hands had been warm, his lips were positively scorching against his skin. 

The sound that left Wooyoung was nothing short of a whine that had his ears burning up in shame. The sound appeared to make the demon pause when he reached his neck. Hot breath fanned against flesh causing goosebumps to appear all over Wooyoung's body. 

“You taste and smell of magic.” The words were moaned against Wooyoung’s neck, the sound was far too dirty and raw. If Wooyoung had been mortified before, this was ten times worse. The demon was doing conflicting and confusing things to him. He was tempted to tell the demon to just kill him now, but he was once again surprised when the devil nuzzled his neck. 

“Tell me your name, human.”

The command was easily heard in the tone and Wooyoung was certain that even if he tried to, he wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“Wooyoung,” he replied without thinking, feeling the hands on his hips tighten the slightest bit. He had to bite back a sound when the demon moved slowly, until he was straddling his hips and how he hated the way their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. The smirk was once again present on that handsome face. 

“Tell me Wooyoung, what should I do to you?”

There was a flash of fangs and Wooyoung was sure that he was going to be devoured. He could feel his heart jump in his throat, the demon was still beautiful but there was something far too predatory about him at the moment. Like a cat who had caught the canary...

Swallowing hard, he continued to meet the demon's eyes. "Let me go?" He asked softly and full of hope.

The reaction wasn't exactly what he had expected; it looked like he must have said the stupidest thing because the demon smirked wider. He was leaning closer again, a hand trailing against Wooyoung's clothed chest, causing the human to shiver again. The glint in those blue eyes made the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. 

"And why would I do that when we're bound together?"

Oh fuck.

Did he hear that right? Wooyoung's eyes widened, every little thought coming to a sudden halt. He tried to recall the spell that had started all of this. The instructions had been vague enough to begin with and he had been stubborn and stupid enough to think that he would be able to handle it. He was once again snapped out of his thoughts as he felt warms hands settle on his sides. While he had been trying to recall what he had done wrong, the demon had pushed his shirt up revealing his stomach to his questing hands. 

"Stop that!" He protested, trying to squirm away, but the taller male had no problem holding him in place. He quickly regretted trying to move when he accidentally thrust his hips against the demon. The growl that left the creature had him stilling. Wooyoung could have sworn that his eyes were somewhat brighter now, like blue flames and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He could feel the other wrap his fingers in his hair at the back of his head, tilting his head the slightest bit. 

Their lips were only inches apart, he could feel the hot breath on his skin. The demon tightened his fingers in hair, mouth parting in a lazy smirk as he spoke, "Stubborn human. You're mine and I'm yours."

There seemed to be something possessive and dark in those words. Wooyoung was suddenly torn between wanting to run the hell away and staying right where he was. In the end though, he never got to decide what he wanted to do. Before he could even react, the demon had leaned down sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

The demon kissed in a similar matter in which he spoke, slow and steady but teasingly dominant, stealing his breath and confusing his senses. Wooyoung knew that in the back of his mind, he should be fighting the other but something in him rushed ravenously to the surface. Wrapping his fingers in the demon’s hair, he kissed him harder. The growl that greeted him, made Wooyoung break the kiss.

However that didn’t stop the demon, whose mouth was quick to latch on to Wooyoung’s neck, tongue and teeth tracing the slowly forming marks. There was an urgency in their movements. It should have surprised Wooyoung but he didn’t have time to think, not when the other was so close and his body was so responsive. He knew that he should try harder to resist and maybe he would have if he didn’t feel like he was being slowly pulled apart, exposed to the core. 

Wooyoung was faintly aware that he was being swept away by the force of nature that was San and there was little he could do to stop it. He didn’t even remember when the demon had told him his name, but it was that name that kept leaving his lips with each touch and kiss that the other bestowed on him. San continued to kiss him, like he wanted to conquer him, make him submit. It was all dominant touches, coupled with teasing strokes of his wicked tongue. 

It felt like he was being pulled into a storm and he was slowly drowning, unable to break free...but maybe he just didn't want to. There was this pull between them, familiarity and something else that had Wooyoung blindly reaching for the demon, pulling him closer, bodies sliding against one another with such ease like they were made for each other. The thought made something flare to life inside him, starved and untamed. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before and it was addicting, just as addicting as San. Wooyoung felt drunk, a buzz settling in his chest like trapped bees crowding behind his ribs.

As overwhelming as it was, he still wanted more...no needed more. His fingers tightened in the San’s hair as he leaned his face up, meeting the demon half-way and kissing him deeply again. The demon tasted of cinnamon, fire and something wild and fierce that had him moaning against those treacherous lips. He was met with a pleased rumble, the sound vibrating deeply inside the demon's chest. Somehow that only spurred Wooyoung on a little more. He was playing with fire and somehow he wouldn't mind getting burned. 

By the time, he found himself gasping for breath again, he was already being pushed down on the bed. He wasn’t even sure when or how they reached his bed, but the sheets felt suddenly cool underneath his naked back while San was all heat and sleek muscles above him. The contrasting feelings had him arching his back, skin flushed and sensitive to the touch. Their clothes had been long discarded and Wooyoung was far from displeased, not when he could touch the other, feel every hint of power and strength that he could sense under the demon's skin. His hands moved lower, brushing against San's hip-bone and he would have probably boldly moved lower but the demon had other plans. 

The next moment, San was caging him and pushing him down again. The demon didn’t ask for permission, he commanded and played his body like it was his personal instrument. He grasped Wooyoung's wrists pinning them above his head against the bed. There was something almost feral in the demon's gaze now, like he could devour him. Strangely, Wooyoung felt like willing prey and San knew that. His lips curved in a wicked grin as he leaned the slightest bit down. 

“You hunger for touch. Have you been neglected?” he purred softly. 

The question was unexpected and it was enough to clear some of the fog that had settled in Wooyoung's mind. It hit a little too close to home and Wooyoung couldn’t help but tense. It reminded him that he had been the one to walk away from his last relationship, the one who had chosen to be alone. The memories were suddenly far too sobering and a well-known ache settled in his chest. He would have pushed the other away but San would have none of that, not when he looked at him with those bright blue eyes that seemed to know too much. 

It made Wooyoung feel far too exposed and far too human all of the sudden. Something flashed in San's eyes and Wooyoung was almost ready to protest but San didn’t let him not when he kissed him gently and slowly this time, like he was trying to coax something out of him, feeding a flame that had almost been put out. The change caught the human offguard but at the same time it wiped away the coldness that had started to seep into him with every snippet of memory that the earlier words had brought forth. Wooyoung felt himself melt under the touch. Almost as soon as the kiss started though, it ended.

San was once again staring at him. Grey hair falling into his sharp eyes as he leaned even closer, the smile was back, accentuating those dimples that no demon should possess. Wooyoung once again realized that he was dangerously beautiful, a predator in every way and yet the way he touched him was a strange combination that had his heart beating far too fast in his chest. 

“There’s no shame in wanting to feel,” San whispered softly, one hand trailing against Wooyoung’s chest and stomach. He left a trail of heat and desire everywhere he touched, like tiny embers coming to life against Wooyoung's flesh. The dark haired man felt like something dormant was once again coming alive inside him and for once he didn't want to deny it. 

“We all seek pleasure and companionship, Wooyoung.”

The demon’s mouth was once again on his skin, fangs grazing his shoulder, causing shivers to go down his spine. 

“You don’t want to be lonely.”

Wooyoung was faintly aware that San was weaving an intricate web around him, using words and touches that were far too effective but strangely he didn’t care, not if he could get a hint of what he was promising. He needed those promises right now, even if it was for just one night. 

“I can give you everything you want and need,” San murmured, hot breath fanning against Wooyoung’s skin as he kissed slightly lower. 

Wooyoung knew that San could give him so much. It made him ache almost painfully; the sounds that left his lips should have made him ashamed, but there was no such feeling when what he wanted was within arms reach. So close...so fucking close, but strangely San still denied him what he wanted. The demon seemed almost intent on taking things slow or maybe he wanted him to break completely, surrender completely. Wooyoung realized then that he didn't care anymore, no fear and no pride. He was just human and he needed this, needed him. 

His hands which had been released were wrapped tightly in the sheets and San was still kissing lower, patiently and slowly like he had no hurry. By now Wooyoung was painfully hard, his body craving release. His breath got stuck in his throat, a shuddered sigh leaving him as soon as those lips pressed against the inside of his thighs. Dull nails ran against his hip, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“You just need to give yourself to me, Wooyoung,”

Such simple words, but somehow Wooyoung knew that there was so much more tied to them. Hot breath ghosted closer to where he needed him most and Wooyoung was certain that there was liquid heat in his veins now. His skin was flushed and hot to the touch, but San was scorching. 

"Give me this," San whispered again and Wooyoung couldn't help but tremble when he felt the demon's fingers dig into his hips. There would be marks and bruises later. Wooyoung bit his lower-lip at the thought.

"I'll give you everything, everything you need and want..." Hot breath fanned against his skin with each word and Wooyoung could feel everything in him crumble inside him, replaced by just the need that San had build in him. He wasn't sure what he said, the words tumbling from his lips, but it seemed enough as San was once again kissing him, this time more roughly and hungrily. 

Wooyoung knew then that there was no going back, but he didn't care. 

He needed this.

Needed to dance with this demon even if he meant that he would be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for smut. The idea was there but somehow it didn't happen for this chapter. =_=
> 
> There will be some later, after I add some plot (complications) to the story. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning greeted Wooyoung, sunlight streaming through his open windows and birds chirping happily and rather obnoxiously in Wooyoung’s opinion. The sound was far too loud and his head was throbbing so much that the man was almost sure that this had to be one of the worst hangovers ever. Strangely, he couldn't remember drinking but it wasn't like he could recall too much either.

There was just slight pain and fatigue. Groaning, he unconsciously reached for his temples and feeling a headache coming. For a moment, he tried to remember exactly what had happened last night but was drawing a blank. Everything felt fuzzy, like his brain was trying to catch up to something but failing miserably. Making another sound, he finally opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness that greeted him. It was too much and Wooyoung actually whined softly this time before grasping his pillow and covering his face with it.

It was a short reprieve and for the briefest moment, he contemplated going back to sleep. He would have probably done exactly that if it wasn't for the fact that he felt the sheets brush against naked skin or to be more exact his completely naked body. Letting out a startled sound, his eyes shot open as he sat up only to hiss at the soreness of his muscles and the pain that flared in his head. He was quickly regretting the action but found himself quickly focusing on his current predicament. As the sheets pooled around his waist, he was surprised to see bite marks and bruises against his hips. Red and purple painted his skin, the marks seeming almost possessive, a reminder of something he couldn't quite remember yet.

However as he touched a particular prominent bruise against his right hip, he felt his breath hitch. Memories of last night were quick to flash through his mind. Blue eyes that burned hotter than fire, a mouth that knew exactly where to kiss and tease and hands that shattered him into so many pieces only to build him up again in order to watch him fall apart again. And then there was the almost animalistic hunger and desire that left him breathless and aching even when his body had been played with and spent so very thoroughly. 

He could still remember the taste of the demon’s mouth and lips. Every little feeling was carved into his flesh and even now he could still taste the hunger. It settled in his belly like a bundle of heat that had him letting out a soft sound. A quick look at the mirror next to his bed, erased any doubt from his mind. The way he looked was enough to have his cheeks heat up. His lips were red and kiss swollen, while his body was marked in ways that were almost too primal. Even as he blushed, he felt a shudder go down his spine. 

God, what did he do?

There had to be something wrong with him...

He had to clearly be out of his mind. 

It was only as he tried to slip out of bed that he realized that his apartment was empty. There wasn’t even the smallest sign of San. He should have been glad to be rid of the demon but somehow instead something heavy settled in Wooyoung’s chest. He quickly told himself that he was being an idiot and this was the best, but somehow he couldn’t quite convince himself not when he could still feel the lingering touches against his skin. 

* * *

The day had started shitty and it wasn't ending any better. Wooyoung was glad that his last lecture of his day was over. He should have known that it would be a waste of time to attend class when his mind was elsewhere. As hard as he had tried to forget about San, he found that concentrating on his lessons had been impossible. He had even been called out by one of his professors. Of course it was all to blame on that damn demon. If it hadn’t been for the marks on his body, he would have thought that everything was a dream or a nightmare. 

Sighing softly, he looked at his phone. He had messaged Yeosang already, because really he needed someone to talk to. Not to mention that his friend was to blame for all of this. Strangely though, he only got a reply that the other would be busy for most of the day and that they had to reschedule. It was odd and it didn’t exactly sit well with Wooyoung, especially when he was trying to think about everything else except that damn demon. He was quick to realize that he was starting to get pissed off at San and he swore that if he ever saw him again, he was going to kick him in the balls. Wooyoung wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with one-night stands, but somehow the more he thought about it, the angrier he got at the stupid demon who fucked and bailed. 

He had tried to tell himself more than once that maybe it was for the best. To be honest , he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around all the magic thing. He had always been a practical and logical person by nature and therefore nothing was adding up right now. It was frustrating to say the least, but even so there was another voice buried deep inside of him that whispered treacherous things to him of how San had felt, of how the demon tasted and how real it had been. 

And yeah he was fuming by now, because really how can his own thoughts betray him? In his haste to send Yeosang another message -- really how was his best friend trying to ditch him when he needed him the most-- he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. It was his luck of course that he would find himself running into a very hard and solid chest. He would have probably fallen on his ass, if it wasn't for a pair of arms that quickly steadied. 

Regaining his balance, Wooyoung really had to wonder if the day could get worse. A quick set of apologies immediately left his lips, embarrassment making him stutter until his gaze landed on the man in front of him. He wasn't even aware of the mortified sound he made but the unknown man clearly heard him, a smile reaching his lips. 

Beautiful wouldn’t do the man any justice and handsome even less. He didn’t know why but he immediately compared the stranger to San. While the demon had been pale, the man who was standing in front of him was all dark, from his hair to his eyes. Wooyoung realized belatedly that he was staring and he couldn’t help but be even more mortified when the stranger's smile became a little more prominent. 

“It’s fine. Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” 

Even his voice was appealing and Wooyoung suddenly felt like an idiot. He was ready to do his best to act normal when something caught his attention. He wasn’t sure why, but the air around the stranger shimmered and suddenly the picture presented to him changed. He was still staring at the man, but his looks appeared to change in front of his eyes. 

Gasping, his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the pair of onyx horns sprouting from the man’s head. His features became a little sharper, less human and more predatory. He blinked a few times, watching as the horns flickered in and out of existence. Under other circumstances he might have questioned what he was seeing but considering the night he had, there wasn't much that should surprise him by now. Even so it was weird seeing the man shift from one form to another. It suddenly dawned on Wooyoung that he was staring at another demon. The realization was almost too much. 

“Shit, don’t tell me, you’re a fucking demon too?” he whispered without a thought. 

He only realized his mistake too late as a sudden stillness came over the unknown man. Eyes which until then had appeared to be dark brown were suddenly ruby red. Everything in him, screamed for him to run and Wooyoung instinctively took a step back. Tension settled between his shoulder-blades and the need to run came barreling into him even stronger when the stranger took a step forward. It was all the prompting that Wooyoung needed, he quickly turned around ready to run away but the man was suddenly in front of him and much closer.

Letting out a surprised sound, Wooyoung stumbled back but he wasn't able to move any further as the man wrapped a arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him. From this close Wooyoung realized that he smelled of smoke and pine. 

“You can see the real me.” 

Both amusement and curiosity colored the now confirmed demon’s voice. The tone felt like silk wrapping around him and pulling him closer. The demon seemed to notice his reaction, earning him another smile. This one held something darker to it though. 

The demon was leaning closer, hot breath fanning against Wooyoung’s left ear. Wooyoung could feel his heart in his throat. 

“Tell me pretty human, why do you smell like San?”

Wooyoung trembled then, knowing that he was in bigger trouble and all thanks to that stupid demon San. 


	4. Chapter 4

This was getting weirder and weirder. If anyone would had told Wooyoung at the start of the week that he would have ended up in this position, he would have probably laughed at them and told them that they needed professional help or that they had to seriously question their life choices. Now however he was wondering if someone up there was out to get him or if he just had shitty luck. 

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” 

The voice brought him out of his thoughts. The demon who had calmly introduced himself as Seonghwa repeated the question as he continued to look through the menu. The diner where he had been dragged to was small, cozy if Wooyoung had allowed himself to enjoy it. Sadly, this wasn’t the case. Instead, he sat there, cautious and afraid of the creature that looked far too beautiful and dangerous at the same time. It was a lethal combination. From his dark hair to his sharp features, Seonghwa drew attention and it was clear that the demon knew this too. Dark eyes focused on Wooyoung and the human couldn't help but tense when that gaze ran almost lazily along his body.

“You can relax,” Seonghwa said softly, putting down the menu after giving the waitress their orders. Wooyoung didn’t even know what the other ordered and frankly he didn’t care, all he wanted was to leave, get as far away from this creature as possible. Still underneath all the fear and apprehension was a whisper of another feeling that had him biting his lower-lip. Fisting his hands on the table, he mentally berated himself before narrowing his eyes at the male sitting across from him.

“I want to leave,” Wooyoung voiced out loud, gaze moving to the door before settling back on Seonghwa who only offered him a small smile. The smile was far from friendly though, there was something predatory about it. Like a cat playing with its prey and Wooyoung was very conscious of the fact that he was the prey at the moment. The thought had an unpleasant shiver going down his spine, even so he braced himself and tried to appear less scared.

The earlier feeling only increased when the demon moved. Leaning forward, Seonghwa reached for one of Wooyoung’s hand and whispered, “Not yet. I’m curious to know how San managed to leave his prison.”

The touch had tiny pricks running up his arms, making him far too aware of the other. While San’s presence had felt like heat against his skin, Seonghwa was cool, similar to water rippling through him. It wasn’t exactly unnerving but it made him far too conscious of the other, conscious enough of the energy that vibrated underneath his flesh and somehow Wooyoung wasn't sure how he could feel it. It didn't make sense and yet he knew that it was power that flowed within the blood in Seonghwa's veins. Old power, dark and primal and it was reaching for him.

“I don’t know what you mean," he murmured quickly, trying to pry his hand away, but Seonghwa held on, thumb rubbing against the inside of his wrist making Wooyoung gasp softly when the feeling increased. His reaction clearly didn’t go unnoticed by the demon. Offering him another small smile, Seonghwa cocked his head to the side, almost as if studying him even more closely now. The action reminded him of a snake for some reason, graceful and deadly. 

“You smell of old magic, Wooyoung. To those like me, it’s sweet and syrupy, like melted candy. Knowing San, he must have had a taste of you.”

Wooyoung couldn’t help but blush at that even when half of the words that were directed at him made no sense. It was the way that Seonghwa said taste though that had heat rushing even more to his skin, red blooming in its wake. Seonghwa appeared to find that cute as he reached forward brushing his fingers against his reddened cheek. His hand was softer than he would have expected, the touch deceivingly gentle and he had to catch himself before leaning into the touch. Seonghwa didn’t seem to mind though, his fingers trailing against his cheek before tracing his jaw-line. 

“Such a cute little human,” he purred softly, his voice sounding deeper than before. Wooyoung could feel the sudden pull, the whispered feeling becoming louder. Similar to how San had managed to wrap him around his finger, he felt his resolve crumble. Without a thought, he leaned closer and something shifted slightly on Seonghwa’s face. 

Wooyoung wasn't sure how, but he barely managed to catch himself at the last minute stopping himself from closing the distance between them. In a brief moment of clarity, he realized that this had to be a demon thing and for once it made him angry to be played with so easily. Like a puppet they pulled his strings, feeding wants and desires that Wooyoung was starting to realize that were not his own or he wanted to believe that they couldn’t be his own. The feeling that erupted in his chest was far from the fear that he had felt before. Instead, he wasn’t sure where it came from, but something in him snapped. Hot and quick, heat rushed to the palm of his hands.

And then Seonghwa was hissing and releasing him. Surprised at the way the demon drew back, seeming to be burned, Wooyoung instinctively pulled his hand back. Blinking confusedly at the other male whose eyes flashed crimson, he drew further back even when there was no place for him to go. The warmth still lingered at his fingertips, like tiny embers and somehow he wanted more of that feeling. 

Yet the thought was momentarily put on his hold as he waited for Seonghwa to react to what he had done. For a short instance, he could swear that there had been some anger in the demon’s gaze, but it was gone before he could actually confirm it. 

“Interesting,” Seonghwa murmured, the tone caused Wooyoung to shudder, his awareness of the situation barreling back into him. 

“I should have known that you would have some heritage in you. You look like her...” Seonghwa trailed off, chuckling softly and Wooyoung was tempted to ask who he meant but the conversation was cut short as hurried footsteps caught their attention. 

The demon looked up at the waitress who appeared with his order. He smiled charmingly at the woman, touching her hand gently when she set down the plates. Wooyoung wasn’t sure why but he could practically feel the way he fed her desire. Her cheeks heated up, her pupils dilating slightly. As she left, Wooyoung noticed a napkin with some numbers on it, which Seonghwa pocketed away. 

Feeling his gaze on him, the demon turned his attention back to him. His eyes appeared darker, hungrier and entirely not human. Even so he couldn’t help but worry about what he had done to the woman. 

“What did you do to her?” he demanded, for a moment forgetting what position he was in. His reaction only made the taller male smile again. 

“I did what I tried to do to you,” the other answered unashamedly, before reaching for his milkshake and sipping from it. The action was far too mundane and Wooyoung realized just how easily it would be to fool anyone into a false sense of safety. It made him once again wonder how easily San had probably woven a web around him, drawing him in until there was nowhere else to go. The realization left a bitter taste in Wooyoung's mouth. He realized how foolish he had been until then, how easily he had succumbed to someone who could play so easily with him. He pushed the feeling down and focused on Seonghwa again who had been observing him the whole time.

"You're surprisingly strong," the demon added, resting his chin on his hand and grinning at Wooyoung who resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him. Seonghwa actually dared to chuckle at him, the sound rich and appealing. Whatever else that the dark haired male was about to say was cut off as someone came to stand next to their table. Both of them looked up in surprised but it was Wooyoung who almost cried out in relief when he noticed Yeosang standing there. 

“Your mother needs you to call her.” The words were directed at Wooyoung, but Yeosang's gaze was fixed on the demon. There was a look on his best friend’s face that Wooyoung couldn’t quite decipher or had ever seen before. 

Seonghwa shifted in his seat, leaning slightly back, posture seeming unbothered but Wooyoung caught the look on his face, the slightest shift again. Before he could question what was happening, Yeosang was grasping his hand and pulling him up. 

They had just turned around, clearly heading for the exit when Seonghwa cleared his throat. Wooyoung could see how Yeosang tensed before glancing back at the demon.

“Maybe we can meet some other time?” Seonghwa didn’t move as he directed the question at Wooyoung even when his eyes were on Yeosang instead. His tone was both teasing and holding a promise that Wooyoung wasn’t sure he wanted him to keep. 

Yet he was given no chance to reply and instead Yeosang was the one who cut in. “There won’t be a next time. You try this again and you will regret it.”

The tone in his best friend’s voice was like nothing he had ever heard before. It was cold and dismissive and even intimidating. It took Wooyoung a moment to catch up and notice what had happened and by then they were already crossing the street after having left the diner and to his relief, increasing the distance between them and Seonghwa. Yeosang was still holding his hand though and Wooyoung felt everything calm down inside him again. Until he remembered how Yeosang had addressed Seonghwa, like he knew him, like he was aware of what he was. 

Yeosang completely unaware of his thoughts, released him and told him to get in the car. The older man only looked back at Wooyoung when it was clear that he wasn't getting in.

“What is going on? Yeosang, you owe me an explanation.”

His voice was surprisingly calm, but he was far from it though. Yeosang on the other hand watched him for a few seconds, before sighing and motioning to the door. 

"Please get in," Yeosang told him softly. Wooyoung almost protested but stopped himself when his friend got in the car. He knew that he had no other choice and while he could feel that he was being kept in the dark about something, he reminded himself that this was his best friend. Deciding to trust the other for now, he got in the car. Yeosang waited patiently for him to close the door before starting the engine. 

“What happened to that book I gave you?” 

Wooyoung furrowed his brows, before remembering what book Yeosang was talking about and suddenly he was angry. 

“Oh you mean the one that was housing a fucking demon? And yes, I know I sound crazy but guess what I don’t care!”

Yeosang only sighed again as he pulled out on the road, probably breaking a few traffic laws as he sped down the street, but he clearly didn’t care. 

“You’re not crazy. You’re just stupid,” he muttered, looking back in the rear-view mirror. 

Wooyoung spluttered at the comment, but had no time to protest when Yeosang threw his phone at him, which he barely caught. 

“Here, call your mother before she decides to hex me or something.”

“Hex you? What is going on?” Wooyoung exclaimed, watching as Yeosang continued to look in the mirror, almost as if making sure that they weren’t followed. 

“I swear sometimes I think, you’ve only inherited your mother’s looks instead of her wit.” Yeosang shook his head dejectedly, this time glancing at Wooyoung. Said man could feel the anger bubble inside him. He hated how there were suddenly secrets between them. 

“Really? Thankfully, I’ve inherited my father’s strength, because I kind of want to punch you in the face right now,” Wooyoung snapped but the other man seemed clearly unaffected. 

“Just call her, she’ll explain things better than I can.”

Wooyoung huffed but did as he was told, dialing his mother’s number and waiting for her to pick up. Within less than a minute, his mother picked up. 

“Wooyoung! I’m so glad to hear from you dear. Are you okay?”

Wooyoung wasn’t sure why but hearing his mother’s voice made relief flood him. The happenings from these two days made him suddenly tired and he almost cried there and then but he stopped himself. Instead, he made a soft sound before return the greeting. 

“Where are you guys right now?”

Wooyoung looked outside, catching the street name and relaying it to his mother who hummed softly before instructing him to tell Yeosang to head towards her home. He was tempted to protest knowing that it would take at least an hour to get to her home, but Yeosang who seemed to know something shook his head. So after promising his mother that they would be there, he ended the call. 

“Where’s San?” Yeosang finally asked after what seemed like ages after Wooyoung had ended the call. The way he phrased it was so casual and Wooyoung was certain that Yeosang knew so much more. It made something heavy settle in his chest. 

“What is going on, Yeosang? Please tell me something," Wooyoung knew that he was begging by now, but this Yeosang wasn't the one he knew. It left him feeling unbalanced, like any minute now the mat would be pulled from under his feet. 

“How much do you remember from that day at the beach? Your fifth birthday…” Yeosang asked. 

The question came out of nowhere and with it hazy memories of water, sun and the taste of salt in his lungs. Wooyoung swallowed hard as he tried to push away the sudden feeling. 

“Not much...” he trailed off, not sure what Yeosang was expecting for an answer. 

As they came to a stop at the traffic lights, Yeosang finally turned to look at him. Wooyoung was surprised at how gently he grasped his hands.

“Look, just know that no matter what happens I’m still your best friend and you’re still Wooyoung. I’m sorry I wasn’t allowed to tell you sooner, but I promise I’ll be here for you. No matter what.”

He didn’t know what to say but he knew that Yeosang meant every word. Whatever anger he was feeling was quickly erased. This was Yeosang, his best friend and while he was beyond confused at the moment, he knew that Yeosang would not abandon him. It was comforting enough, at least at the moment. 

“No more secrets then,” he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against his friend’s. 

“No more secrets,” the older repeated, before pulling away when the light finally turned green.

* * *

Seonghwa had to admit that the morning had started rather interesting. Wooyoung was a very attractive puzzle, which he hadn't even thought to run into, but it had been a pleasant surprise. It had been easy enough to find enough information on him, now that he knew of his existence. He had to admit that the Jung family had done a flawless job about keeping their youngest son's identity secret. By all means, he appeared to be a normal human except when you got closer and you smelled all that power coming from him. 

Sweet and intoxicating.

Not only was the human the one that had clearly set San free, but he also had bonds with Yeosang. The Kang and Jung family had always been tied together through history and it looked like that hadn't changed with the these two. The one thing that piqued his interest was how completely oblivious Wooyoung was though. The man smelled of magic and yet it was clear that he had no clue about it. 

The elevator dinged before opening and Seonghwa stepped outside, heading to his office. Some of the employees were quick to greet and he greeted them back but for now he didn't have the time for idle chatter. He had other things to think about, mainly Jung, Wooyoung. 

The demon knew that there had been something that he was missing and he was intent on finding it out. His curiosity had always been hard to sate, so when he found something as interesting as this then there was no reason for him to hold back. Closing the office door behind him, his gaze fell on the uninvited guest sitting in his chair, legs propped on his oak desk like he owed the place. Seonghwa resisted the urge to sigh. 

"You don't seem surprised to see me," San asked grinning. 

Seonghwa took off his coat, hanging it up on the coat rack before facing San. 

"Why would I be surprised when I met the reason why you're free?" 

Seonghwa almost smirked as he watched San's eyes widen the slightest bit. "I have to say, he's a pretty human. Kind of stupid...but cute," he added stepping closer. As expected San was out of the chair the next moment, seeming to appear in front of him in the blink of an eye. Seonghwa was quick to cut him off. 

"I didn't do anything to him. That Kang kid made sure of it. Besides I smelled your claim on him. It's not complete though..." the older demon trailed off, before moving around San and taking a seat in his chair. 

"Where is he?" San asked and Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders. 

"Probably heading to the Jung household by now." The demon did smirk this time as he watched San realize exactly what he was implying. 

"Don't tell me you fucked him without knowing whose family he belonged to? It seems like history is repeating itself..."

Seonghwa could only chuckle when San cursed out loud. Apparently things were going to get more interesting.

Maybe it was time to contact Hongjoong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. I think I just went in a whole other direction with this plot...


End file.
